


All That You Are (All That I'll Ever Need)

by cashtonflowers



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption (mentioned), Angst, Awkward!Luke, Boys Kissing, Central Park, Crying, Falling In Love, M/M, Marriage, Proposal (mentioned), Staring, This is loosely based on HIMYM, Wedding, boys being stupid, forehead kissing, very loosely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtonflowers/pseuds/cashtonflowers
Summary: Calum and Ashton are planning a wedding which is causing a lot of stress and Luke is struggling with the fact that he is 32 and very very single.





	All That You Are (All That I'll Ever Need)

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on How I Met Your Mother and I morphed weddings all through the series together and wrote this mess of a one-shot that is very unedited by the way so if there are spelling mistakes, I am almost certain they are not from my miserable English skills.

The blue eyed boy is frowning and staring right down at the invitation right in front of him, he is gripping his pen tightly and is literally thinking too hard about this. There are two simple boxes placed on the card, one of them says “I’ll be coming alone” and the other one, the more appealing one says “I’ll be bringing a guest” and for some reason Luke really wants to bring a date but he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to set up one by the time of Calum and Ashton’s wedding.

Luke’s housemate Harry is sat at the red couch behind him silently eating his cereal and watching an old episode of The Big Bang Theory when Luke turns around and asks, “I could totally find a date until this wedding right?”

Harry chuckles at that and slowly places his bowl down on the table, “Do not even think about choosing the bring a date option. We debate about this every time there is a damn wedding happening and you always say you’re bringing a date and end up not bringing one. Don’t make that mistake this time.”

So Luke chooses the “I’ll be coming alone” option halfheartedly and puts his pen down then stands up to jump next to Harry on the couch and watch the TV show with his friend. They have been doing that for a while which is always a nice time, eating and watching a random TV Show has now become a tradition of theirs anyway. Harry bickers about how they’re running out of milk for a while and Luke pretends to be paying attention to him. He likes not listening to Harry in some weird way.

He isn’t done yet when the doorbell rings and Luke practically rushes to the door, revealing a very sweaty Calum with an even sweatier Ashton behind him, holding his hand with frustration evident in his tired eyes. The Kiwi runs to Harry and starts whisper shouting to him about something and then pulls him out of the couch, making Harry spill some milk from the cereal bowl which makes the boy shout, “Stop wasting the damn milk Calum, we’re almost out of it.”

Luke laughs at that and pulls aside when he realises they are coming his way and closes the door behind them when they leave and Ashton is left behind. The hazel eyed boy follows them leave with his eyes and then turns to Luke and shrugs. Luke lets him in and speaks while he is closing the door and fumbling with the lock, “What’s his deal?”

“Apparently he can’t choose a suit I mean, it’s a damn suit!” he says with an annoyed tone while he plops down on the couch.

“It’s kind of your fault that you have to deal with his shit you know, you’re marrying him and promising that you’re going to be his one and only forever.”

“I love him.”

“Of course you fucking do, I’d rip your balls out if you ever stopped doing so,” Luke says which makes Ashton chuckle.

So Luke heads into the kitchen to grab two almost frozen beers, “Are you?” he asks as he is walking over to the lounge.

“Am I what?” asks the mess of curls, confused while he grabs the cold beer from Luke.

“Are you willing to promise him your forever? To be with Calum forever?”

Ashton zones out for a seconds and Luke hopes this talk doesn’t lead to Ashton changing his mind about the wedding and running away but then the boy smiles and looks up to Luke, “Yes. I’m willing to be with Calum forever. I’m willing to quote him The Beatles lyrics forever, I’m willing to promise him my life ‘cause at this point Luke, he is my life.”

Luke smiles down to his beer before he takes a big gulp, “You two are meant to be and I know your atheist ass does not believe that but you are awfully perfect together in some inhuman way that confuses the fuck out of everyone around you. I trust you in not messing this up.”

“I’m rooting for this wedding and marriage to be perfect and you know how Calum is. He gets nervous and excited about things and he has been having a hard time dealing with this kind of stress but I still am not over the fact that he said yes.”

Luke throws his head back and rests it on the couch while chuckling, “Wow, it’s been months since that incident huh?”

“What a shitty proposal that was,” says Ashton sipping from the brown beer bottle once again, smiling into the tube which makes his lips wrinkle.

“I actually liked that proposal’s setting, under the sunset and stuff, the way you guys looked like silhouettes from afar, very romantic,” he says with a shrug, pointing his beer at the boy.

“Well at the end of the day I must’ve done something right since he’s out there with a ring on his finger that stops other weird men looking at him.”

“Ashton I don’t think you did many things right in that proposal other than the sunset.”

“I’ve always been the one for simplicity and I was stupidly guessing Calum was as well.”

“Calum said yes,” says Luke with a smile, “The thing that gets the person to say yes isn’t the fancy fucking champagne, the sunset or anything other than that.”

“Oh okay Mr. Proposal Master.”

“I’m not the best at relationships,” says Luke which is commonly known by all of his friends now, “But I know that the “yes key” is the person that’s proposing to you.”

Ashton puts his beer down and looks up at Luke, “Yeah, I wouldn’t have said yes to a shitty proposal like that if it was someone other than Calum. So maybe I was the yes key.”

“You 100 percent were the yes key, and I for sure know that you are going to be the “I do” key at the wedding as well and I hope Calum is going to be yours.”

They drink for awhile and talk about the wedding plans, the things Luke is going to go through as the best man and the after wedding sex that Ashton is apparently very excited about. And Luke gets Ashton’s enthusiasm about this wedding because despite his effortless proposal which was still awfully beautiful, he is a hopeless romantic and is finally marrying the love of his life so who could fucking blame him for his excitement?

They are going to the Holiday Inn tomorrow and the night passes pretty fast, Harry and Calum arrive and the couple leaves holding hands again. Luke watches them walk down to stairs and smiles when Ashton kisses Calum on the cheek and whispers a quick “I love you” to the Kiwi. The blue eyed boy probably adores the relationship those two have more than anything and it’s seriously unhealthy. So he shakes his head a little with a smile and closes the door to be faced with a confused Harry, “Dreamy again?”

“I need to find a date for this wedding because I feel like I’ve been alone too long. You remember when I decided to settle down with someone and stop dating? That was five fucking years ago Haz! Five years? What the fuck am I doing with my love life. I hate being alone, and while I was with those shitty people I dated during these years, I still felt alone and I know this sounds pathetic but I don’t want to die alone,” the blond’s eyes are tearing up so the boy closes the gap between them and wraps his arm around his friend.

“I’ve known you for seven years now bud and I can assure you that you are not going to die alone, you’re going to meet a boy, probably a ver weird and awkward boy just like you and you’re going to grow old with him until your 32 year old ass is 80 something and you’re going to love him so much and he’s going to love you and everything will be perfect. I assure you.”

And all Luke is left doing is smiling into his friend’s blue and black flannel which fits him very well and yes Harry is a very attractive guy with goofy smile and nice hair, so why isn’t Luke attracted to him?

The next day is definitely more stressful than the day before because of their big move to the wedding’s setting and Luke and Harry are driving together which always turns out fun and they are currently both tired as fuck and blasting Oasis out of the car’s stereo with Coca-Colas attached to their hands. Harry is singing along loudly and Luke is smiling at him, mouthing the lyrics himself as well. There is no traffic evident to the boys so they are at a good amount of speed with Luke’s long fingers attached to the steering wheel and his foot on the gas pedal.

Champagne Supernova is probably the lightest song Luke contains in his playlist and Harry seems to be more than okay with it. The green eyed boy always manages to make car rides more than fun and Luke loves him for this talent that he secretly contains. The gas is just enough for them to get to the Holiday Inn which his very far for some reason and lucky for them, they both have great bladders so they make it just fine to the place.

The building is fully white from the outside and they have pink flowers in vases decorating the porch which makes the front Luke magnificent. Luke guesses that they look like a couple from the outside so the lobby guy is quite surprised when they makes it clear that they have separate rooms which leads to a very awkward conversation that contains Luke and Harry promising that they are just friends and nothing else.

After settling into his room which has a very large bed and beige walls, Luke gets text from Harry; “they have rlly good gin in the mini-bar”

So he obviously throws on a nicer shirt than the one he already has and practically rushes to the elevator, bumping into a bleached blond with blue eyes, “I’m so sorry, my friend texted me about the bar so I was stupid enough to get excited about alcohol. Are you okay?”

The blond shrugs and smiles at him, speaking with a very heavy Irish accent, “I’m more than fine mate, don’t worry, we all bump into people in the heat of wanting craving alcohol.”

Luke chuckles at that and they end up walking to the elevator together, “So who are you a friend of? Calum or Ashton?”

“I’m Ashton’s assistant but for some reason we get along impressively well.”

And Luke understands why these two get along so well. This Niall guy which has a nice name is the kind of person Ashton would label as ‘nice’ and Luke doesn’t understand why he wasn’t introduced to this great person before but he rolls with it. He also is extremely cute but there is something about him that screams “HARRY’S TYPE” to him. He has the cute Irish accent that Harry adores, the very triangle nose that he gushes about in certain celebrities and the dark blue eyes that always seem to draw the boy’s attention so he does not make a move.

They talk for awhile in the elevator and when they finally hear the “ding” noise they get off and walk into the bar area which contains a lot of potted plants and the only costumer sat there is Harry, the boy’s outfit is different, making it evident that they boy has taken care of himself just like Luke after their very dirty arrival and Luke throws a glance at Niall and notices him staring at the other boy which makes him smile.

“Wanna join us for a drink?” he asks, not wanting to miss this opportunity for Harry and smiles even wider than he was before and when they blond responds with a “Sure.”

Harry looks up when he hears footsteps and literally stares at Niall for a good 15 seconds before he is dazed into reality by Luke’s touch on his shoulder. The blond smiles at the two and speaks up, “Niall, this is my friend Harry and Harry this is Ashton’s very kind assistant Niall.”

And Luke is sure that he will be proud of this match maker move in the future when the three start talking about how good the booze is.

“Listen I just had a sip from the gin and we sure as hell won’t be able to stress too much because I’m all in for this.”

Niall and Luke both chuckle at that but the bleached blond is the first one to speak up, “I do love a good gin but I think I’ll stick with the generic beer this time.”

“What a classic Irish person you are,” says Harry which makes Niall laugh once more and Luke smile.

Yeah, Luke will be proud of this one.

They continue the conversation now with Niall’s beer which apparently “tastes like heaven” and Luke’s vodka which he wasn’t expecting it to be the this strong. And as they start to get a bit tipsy, Calum walks in with an almost finished water bottle and throws it in the grey trash can next to the door and looks frustrated. He doesn’t say hi to the boys and just pulls a chair next to Niall.

“Hello to you too groom,” says Harry which makes Calum crack a smile.

“Hello Harry, I want death but hello Harry.”

Harry playfully frowns at that, “Is something incredibly wrong or did Ashton refuse sex or something.”

Calum looks up with a glare at that but Luke is quick to soothe the mood, “When will Ashton have the guts to refuse sex with Calum Hood? I’m betting on never.”

“I put my money on never too,” says Niall with a smile and Calum seems relaxed again.

“Why is Ashton not stressed at all about this wedding. Is he planning a secret getaway or something because I am running around all the time although he is doing way more things than me and he is totally calm. Like how is not a single fucking nerve in his body is screaming ‘You are getting married in two days’.?” says Calum and he actually sounds concerned.

“It’s because he is Ashton,” says Niall and then adds on, “I know you know him way better than me but I think you are forgetting the fact that he doesn’t freak out about things that often.”

“But it’s marriage, he is going to be married to me in a limited amount of days and then we’re going to be together forever, how is he not freaked out at all?”

“He is going to be married to you,” says Luke, stressing the ‘you’, “And he finds peace in that, the thought of being married to you calms him down and I kind of talked to him about this. The reason why he isn’t freaking out is because you are his key to peace. He loves you more than anything and I hope you aren’t doubting that.”

“See I love this ‘us being serious’ thing but can we take a moment to appreciate how romantic of a talk that was. Luke Hemmings you are ready for marriage aren’t you?” says Harry and throws a playful punch on his shoulder.

Luke smiles at that, “Just give me the key.”

Calum is smiling too when he says, “Thank you Luke.” then stands up and leaves the bar.

The other three are left speechless for awhile but they continue talking again when Niall mentions the place looking a bar he goes to all the time. They stay there for a good two hours and when Niall decides that the night is over stands up and leaves, Harry and Luke stay a bit longer. Harry looks up at Luke and smiles softly, “I like him.”

“Yeah? Thought you would,” says Luke with a smile just as big as the other boy’s.

“He has everything I softly look for in a guy and I’m not willing to miss out on this opportunity.”

“Then don’t.”

“I won’t.”

The boys both go to sleep and wake up as early as they can because of the stress the wedding day brings to them all they go down to the breakfast area where Calum and Ashton, Niall, Ed (who is Calum’s close friend) and Mali are sat so they walk together to the table and say good morning to them all. The breakfast goes by pretty fast with boring talks and Calum, Ashton and Mali leave the other four alone. Ed and Luke decide to go to the bar to drink while Niall and Harry choose exploring.

Luke likes Ed, he is a kind guy but his conversations aren’t the best so he finds peace in his book and sits by the bar while Ed plops down on a table and talks to people from work. The book Luke brought is boring and it’s going off on the same subject over and over again so Luke decides to put it down and as soon as he does, he is faced with a pair of green eyes watching him.

The boy is captivating for sure. He is wearing a red and black flannel on a Metallica t-shirt, he has blond hair and emerald green eyes that Luke suddenly can’t look away from and he feels like he is in a cheesy romance movie. The boy looks to be around his age and Luke feels himself melt under the boy’s gaze. He tries an awkward smile which he regrets right after but the boy seems to find it nice since he smiles back and puts his own book that he was using as a disguise back.

And the utter thought of this attractive boy wanting to check him out sends Luke over the stars. He wants to stand up and plop himself next to the boy but he doesn’t have the courage so they sit there looking at each other for awhile before Luke decides he had enough and stands up to sit next to the boy. They both start laughing for some secret reason and stop.

The green eyed boy hangs a hand up in the air for Luke to shake, “I’m Michael.”

Michael.

Yeah, Michael sounds nice.

“I’m Luke.”

“You are really attractive Luke.”

“You are very straight forward Michael.”

Michael chuckles at that, “I get that a lot, it’s usually said as a bad thing though.”

“Well, your trait of being straight forward has been in my favour so far so I’m willing to stand by the fact that it’s not a bad thing at all.”

“Who are you here for Luke? Calum or Ashton?”

“Both, I’d like to think I’m their shared best friend. How about you?”

“Neither kind of? I know Calum very lightly and I was dragged here by Mali Koa.”

Luke frowns out of intention to that, “You’re Mali’s?”

“I’m Mali’s very gay best friend,” says the boy and smiles, “And as Mali’s very gay best friend that’s suddenly attracted to a certain blue eyed blond, I’d like to offer you a walk on the beach.“

Luke can’t help but blush when he happily accepts Michael’s proposal and they take a nice walk on the beach together and Luke manages to learn a lot about Michael. He learns that the boy is lightly from Scotland because of his father but he doesn’t have an accent, that the boy edits books for a living and he learns that the boy is someone he’s keen to date.

When they are back and it’s time for the wedding he sees Michael going down by stairs with a suit that fits him really well for some reason and decides to follow by leaving the elevator alone to Niall and Harry which are suspiciously walking together. They go to the ballroom together and see Ashton standing under an arch of flowers and he looks very very attractive. His fresh hair cut that he must’ve gotten before the wedding fits him very well and he looks just like a groom should on his wedding day. He looks content and ready.

The guests all take their place and Michael decides to sit behind Luke. The blue eyed boy is smiling at Ashton and and the groom notices it and gives him a thumbs up which Luke responds back to. They’ve been waiting for this moment for quite some time now, one of them getting married and the other one watching and having his emotional moment and Luke definitely is having his when the soft music starts playing, everyone stands up and the gates open, revealing a very handsome Calum.

He has a bouquet of red roses attached in between his long fingers and a genuine smile plastered on his face. Ashton and him make eye contact all through the process of Calum’s dad attaching his arm to his son’s and they just smile at each other like idiots and Luke is in love with their love. Calum makes his way and slowly arrives in front of Ashton they look at each other with loving eyes and the man in-between them starts talking and asks Calum the question which the Kiwi just smiles at.

“I do.”

And the whole process is repeated with Ashton and the boy looks up at Calum one more time before looking back at the crowd, “I do.”

“You may kiss the groom.”

It’s a week later the wedding and the couple are out somewhere in Hawaii probably having sex while Luke and Michael are sat in a bench in Central Park with Michael’s arm around Luke’s shoulder. They are looking up at the stars and pretending to be totally okay with the fact that this is the first time they’ve made this big of a move in their relationship that’s just a friendship yet but Luke is well aware that tonight is about to change that because he feels Michael’s green eyes burning holes on his cheeks which he oddly is enjoying a little bit.

They’ve spent the week after the wedding with both of them hanging out every day and starting to like each other more than they did the day before and it’s been amazing but there is a slight problem that includes Luke wanting to kiss the fuck out of Michael. And no, it does not relax him one bit that Harry and Niall are already dating. He wants this relationship to happen tonight and he is going to make it happen so he looks at Michael, meeting the boy’s green eyes that are filled with adoration.

“You are straight forward without even saying a word aren’t you?” asks Luke with a playful smirk.

“We discussed this same topic a week ago,” the boy says moving the hand that’s resting on Luke’s shoulder up to his hair so he can curl the boy’s golden locks around his fingers.

Luke relaxes into the touch and leans his head towards Michael’s shoulder, the boy’s chin that holds a slight beard pressing against his forehead. He closes his eyes and smiles when he feels Michael kiss the top of his head with his hands still playing with his hair, “Where do I take you if you fall asleep?”

Luke smiles at that, “Take me home.”

“Home?”

“Take me to your apartment, but before you do that, kiss me.”

So Michael leans down and kisses him with a slight press, dominant but not in a drowning way, in a way that Luke is suddenly addicted to, in Michael’s way.

“My apartment is our home?”

“It’s quite ‘home’ material,” he says and feels the other boy hum.

“Not really,” says Michael but then smiles when he feels Luke’s hand clench around his own and feels himself fall in love.

This whole conversation then becomes an inside joke 6 years later when Michael and Luke start living in Michael’s old apartment with their two children. One boy called Edward, one girl called Olivia, and a grey cat called Dust so yes, it turns out that Luke was right, Michael’s apartment turns out to be very “home” material after all.


End file.
